The present disclosure relates generally to positioning an exhaust stack of an off-road vehicle, such as a work vehicle, in relation to an air intake of the off-road vehicle.
The off-road vehicle, such as a work vehicle, which may include an agricultural vehicle or work vehicle such as a tractor or other prime mover, may have a number of components located in an engine compartment (e.g., under a hood of the off-road vehicle). Due to the number of components, usable space in the engine compartment is limited and may restrict the size, effectiveness, and/or power of the components, addition of other components, airflow, or working space in the engine compartment.